


16. I'll Get It

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [16]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll get it." </p><p>Or; Clarke is pregnant and Lexa refuses to let her help on Moving Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16. I'll Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a few people have requested Pregnant!Clarke fics, so here you go! Because this one is a bit short, you can expect at least one or two more of Pregnant!Clarke.

“Clarke,” Lexa says with a loud sigh, “will you please just go sit down?”  
  
“I’m pregnant, Lex, not an invalid.”  
  
For the umpteenth time in the last hour, Lexa rolls her eyes. “I know that, but the doctor said no heavy lifting.”  
  
“It’s not heavy.”  
  
Taking the box out of Clarke’s hands, she shakes her head. “If it weighs more than seven pounds, don’t touch it. Raven and Bellamy will be here soon with everyone else to help us move the rest of this, so please sit.”  
  
Though she clearly is unhappy about it, Clarke nods. “Fine,” she says with a sigh, “but just know that I hate you.” She walks over to their couch, one of the few objects still in it’s correct place, and sits down with a glare to Lexa.  
  
“No you don’t,” Lexa calls out over her shoulder as she carries the box out to the moving truck, leaving Clarke sitting alone in their apartment.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Clarke sighs and puts her feet up on a box in front of her. She hates feeling like this, like there’s nothing that she can do to help. Even though all of their friends are coming over in a few minutes to help Lexa move, she hates leaving her wife to do all of the hard work while she just sits there. Pregnant or not, she hates feeling useless.  
  
Lexa returns a moment later and kisses Clarke on top of her head. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, try not to get yourself into any trouble please.”  
  
As the woman walks away, Clarke glares at her. “Not an invalid!”  
  
“I know!”  
  
A few moments after Lexa closes the door, the sound of the doorbell rings through the house.  
  
“I’ll get it,” Clarke says when she hears the sound of the bathroom door unlocking. She stands to walk over to the door, though it takes her a bit of time to carefully maneuver herself through the boxes on the floor.  
  
She loves being pregnant and carrying a baby, she really does, but having this large stomach that prevents her from even seeing her feet is becoming increasingly annoying with every day that passes by. Clarke wants her old body back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
